la fin de l'équipe kaijo?
by Fic-World
Summary: A la fin du tournois inter lycée tout les établissements s'entraîne afin d'être fin près pour la Winter Cup. Capitaine et coach deviennent donc de plus en plus exigeant mais voilà qu'une discorde éclate entre Kise et les autres membres de l'équipe et celui ci se demande si il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter l'équipe. Et si il décidé de changer de sport ?


**Tout d'abord je tiens a signaler aux personnes pensant tombé sur une histoire intelligente que vous vous êtes trompé. C'est un One shot et une parodie a elle toute seule. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir a la lire ^^Laissez moi vous dire que c'est du gros n'importe quoi et que les personnages sont un peu voir BEAUCOUP caricaturé autrement dis OOC. Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

 **Ps: Je tiens a rappeler qu'Hayakawa parle la plupart du temps de manière incompréhensible. J'ai donc mit entre parenthèse les syllabes que ne prononcent pas Hayakawa.**

 **Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas appartenant toujours a** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki et que ce One shot et a but non lucratif.**

 **Enfin bref trêves de bavardage et bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **La fin de l'équipe kaijo?**

Tout commença dans le lycée Kaijô, plus précisément au club de basket, par une belle journée ensoleillée. La Winter Cup commençant bientôt, les entraînements avaient redoublés d'intensité et l'on pouvait entendre les ballons rebondirent et les chaussures crissaient sur le parquet. Une fois l'entrainement terminé tous les membres de l'équipe de basket se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires pour discuter de tout et surtout de rien. La discussion était assez calme jusqu'à ce que Kise prenne la parole pour raconter, a qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il avait de nouveau été arrêté par un groupe de filles raison pour laquelle il était arrivé en retard pour le début de l'entrainement. Moriyama se mit donc tout naturellement à lui poser des questions sur les groupies qui l'avait arrêté. S'en suivit alors une longue discussion sur les types de filles. C'est alors que la question fut posée à Kasamatsu. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, celui-ci baissa la tête semblant réfléchir. Voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui il ne pu se défiler.

\- **Bein... Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Répondit celui-ci dans un haussement d'épaule.**  
 **-Quoi ?! Voyons senpai ce n'est pas sérieux si tu ne fais rien tu vas finir tout seul ! S'exclama Kise visiblement étonné de la réponse de son aîné.**

Cette remarque lui valut de se revoir un coup de pied bien placé suivit d'un : La ferme ma vie ne te regarde en rien c'est clair ! A la suite de cette phrase les joueurs de Kaijô finirent de se changer en silence. Kise quand a lui faisait la moue, il s'était fais frapper par son senpai, certes se n'était pas la première fois mais il commençait vraiment à se demander si le capitaine de l'équipe ne le détestait pas. Pour en avoir le cœur net le mannequin décida d'aller voir le coach de Kaijô. Il marcha donc d'un pas décidé vers monsieur Takeuchi et pris son air le plus triste pour pouvoir lui annoncer la situation sans que celui-ci pense qu'il faisait encore une crise pour se faire remarquer. Le mannequin ne pu pas parler tout de suite au coach car il était au téléphone, l'as de Kaijô attendis donc patiemment que celui-ci est terminé sa discussion. L'homme raccrocha et s'aperçut enfin de la présence du basketteur.

 **-Tu es encore là Kise il y a un problème ? Demanda le coach devant la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur.**  
 **-Et bien à vrai dire je suis en train de me demander si Kasamatsu senpai ne me détestait pas... Répondit le mannequin d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.**  
 **-Comment ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien te faire croire ça ?**  
 **-Et bien il me frappe souvent et la plupart du temps quand il me parle c'est pour me crier dessus certes des fois je le cherche mais cette fois j'ai essayé d'être gentil et je me suis quand même fais frapper.**

Le coach regarda son joueur et, au vu de son sérieux, se dis qu'il ne devait pas mentir. Il se mit donc à réfléchir et dis a Kise qu'il verrait ce qu'il peut faire et qu'il allait avoir une discussion avec Kasamatsu pour mettre tout ça au clair. C'est donc sur ces mots que le mannequin quitta le gymnase en espérant que tout serais arranger demain car il aimait beaucoup cette équipe et ne se voyait pas jouer au basketball avec d'autre joueur que ceux de Kaijô. Le lendemain matin, Kise se leva tranquillement et se prépara pour aller en cour. Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui il se demanda si la situation aller s'arranger ce soir a l'entrainement. La journée se passa donc tranquillement et l'heure de l'entrainement de basket arriva bien vite au goût du mannequin. Il marcha donc en direction du gymnase en traînant des pieds se demandant comment le coach allait aborder son senpai et surtout comment le capitaine en question allait le prendre. Le mannequin pria donc intérieurement pour que tout se passe sans encombre. Lorsqu'il entra dans les vestiaires il s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- **Tiens Kasamatsu senpai n'est pas là ? Demanda Kise à Moriyama.**  
 **-Le coach a demandé a le voir il y a quelques minutes. Expliqua celui-ci en refermant son casier après avoir ranger ses vêtements de ville à l'intérieur. N'empêche je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire...**  
 **-(J)e (v)ais al(ler) (part)ir (en) (in)ves(tiga)tion ! Hurla Hayakawa bien que ses coéquipier n'est rien compris a ce qu'il venait de dire.**  
 **-Il a dis quoi ?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas en tout cas il est partit...**

Et c'est sur ces paroles que le reste du groupe finirent de se changer et entrèrent dans le gymnase. Apparemment le coach avait finis sa discussion avec la capitaine de l'équipe Kaijô. Les autres membres de l'équipe se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu être dis. Hayakawa revint leur annoncer ce qu'il avait réussit à entendre mais une fois de plus personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. L'entrainement commença comme d'habitude malgré le fait que Kasamatsu n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début et se contenter de garder les sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude. En le voyant ainsi Kise se demanda s'il avait bien fais de parler de ses soucis au coach. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois que l'entraineur écouté ses malheurs et surtout qu'il se décidait à faire quelque chose. Il décida de demander la raison d'un tel changement à Moriyama.

- **Quoi ?! Pourquoi le coach a changé ? Mais voyons c'est à cause d'une fille c'est évidant. Expliqua Yoshitaka sur le ton de l'évidence.**  
 **-Comment ça ? Il est amoureux ? Questionna Kise qui ne voyait pas où son interlocuteur voulais en venir.**  
 **-Et ouais en fait j'ai entendu dire qu'il c'était même pris un râteau par la coach de Yosen, Masako, car elle trouvait que celui-ci était trop laxiste vis-à-vis de ses joueurs. Il a donc décidé de lui prouver le contraire et c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi exigeant et c'est peut être aussi pour ça que Kasamatsu c'est fais convoquer. En tout cas il refuse de dire ce qu'on lui a dis. Le seul qui ait entendu quelque chose c'est Hayakawa mais quand il nous en a parlé on à rien compris donc on a préféré laisser tomber.**  
 **-Ah oui je vois mais comment tu sais tout ça au sujet du coach toi ?**  
 **-Hé hé hé ! Secret professionnel...**  
 **-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de professionnel là-dedans !**

Son aîné ignora la dernière phrase que Kise venait de dire en riant comme un débil et s'en alla rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe. Le mannequin quand à lui se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son capitaine garde une distance assez importante entre eux deux. De plus il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et ne l'avais pas encore frappé... Bizarre... De son coté Kasamatsu s'était fait interrogé par Kobori pour la raison de sa distance envers le mannequin. Le capitaine le regarda un moment avant de regarder le blond qui était en train de regarder les yeux perdus dans le vague semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

- **Je ne sais pas trop mais depuis le début de cette journée rien ne va. Finit par expliquer le capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijô. Je n'ai donc pas envie de croiser Kise car c'est fort possible que je finisse par passer ma colère sur lui...**  
 **-Ah oui je comprends je commençais à penser que tu le détestais. Remarqua le vice capitaine**  
 **-C'est vrai qu'il m'énerve souvent mais je ne le déteste pas**.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion un moment pendant que l'as de Kaijô continuer de se poser tout un tas de question sur le comportement de son senpai. En ayant marre de réfléchir, il décida donc de retourner voir Moriyama qui avait l'air d'être au courant de tout.

 **-Dis moi senpai tu ne saurais pas pourquoi Kasamatsu senpai est aussi distant avec moi ? finit-il par demander.**  
 **-Tiens donc tu l'as remarqué ? S'étonna son interlocuteur en portant sa bouteille d'eau a ses lèvres.**  
 **-Merci je ne suis pas aveugle... Répondit Kise en faisant la moue. Alors, tu sais quelque chose ?**  
 **-Si tu veux tout savoir Kasamatsu reste loin de toi c'est parce qu'il a une folle envie de te tabasser.**

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un gong dans la tête de l'as de Kaijô ou d'une douche froide à voir. Alors il avait raison, le capitaine le détestait. Sa tristesse se lisait désormais sur son visage, à quoi cela servait de rester dans une équipe avec un capitaine qui ne t'adresse pas la parole car il te déteste. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais il allait sûrement devoir arrêter le basket. Mais qu'allait-il faire à la place ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas rester sans rien faire. Il décida donc d'aller voir le coach lui annoncer sa « démission ». Il alla donc d'un pas mal assuré devant l'entraineur. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer d'une voix neutre ne laissant aucune possibilité de négociation.

 **-Coach je démissionne ! J'arrête le basket !**  
 **-Quoi ! Hurla à moitié Takeuchi. Mais enfin pourquoi ?! Tu es un bon joueur pourtant.**  
 **-Je n'ai aucune raison à donner mis à part que je ne ressens plus rien pour ce sport mis à part de l'ennui.**

Et sans un mot de plus il s'en alla laissant le coach dans son état de choc. L'entraineur quand a lui convoqua les autres joueurs qui ne comprenaient rien a la situation. Vu l'air colérique de Takeuchi les membres de Kaijô se dirent qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Après quelques minutes où l'homme essayait de se calmer il prit enfin la parole.

 **-Kise a décidé d'arrêter le basket.**  
 **-Quoi ?! Maiscomment est (ce) possible ? S'étonna Hayakawa dans une phrase un peu plus compréhensive que les autres.**  
 **-Il n'a pas réellement de raison alors je veux que vous alliez le chercher et que vous le ramenez.**  
 **-Mais s'il a décidé d'arrêter le basket il ne va... Commença Kobori**  
 **-Taisez vous je vous ai demandé d'aller le chercher ! TOUT DE SUITE !**

Ne voulant pas mettre le coach plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà, les 4 membres partirent a la recherche du mannequin. Ils le retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans les couloirs du lycée. Le blond sembla étonné de voir les membres du club de basket. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que Kobori prenne la parole.

 **-Alors comme ça tu as décidé d'arrêter le basket ? Questionna t il d'une voix mal assurer.**  
 **-C'est exact. J'en avais marre je commençais à trouver cela ennuyeux j'ai donc décidé d'arrêter et me mettre a un autre sport comme le golf par exemple. Expliqua le mannequin en se forçant un sourire.**  
 **-T'es pas sérieux ?**  
 **-Bien sûr que si mais le volley n'a pas l'air mal non plus. Vous voyez j'ai l'embarras du choix. C'était fun le basket mais bon je trouverais mieux ailleurs car j'ai perdu mon amour pour ce sport.**

Il avait dis cette phrase en se retournant pour ne pas que ses anciens membres puissent lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Le blond se dépêcha de partir avant que les membres de Kaijô n'aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit. Une fois l'as partit Moriyama se tourna vers Kasamatsu et lui demanda.

 **-Et maintenant capitaine on dit quoi au coach ?**  
 **-On lui dit que l'on a échoué tu veux que l'on fasse quoi d'autre ? Questionna son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.**  
 **-Mais on va mourir si on fait ça.**  
 **-Mais tu veux que l'on fasse quoi je sais même pas pourquoi il est parti !**  
 **-Il pensait peut être que tu le détestais. Proposa Kobori.**  
 **-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?! S'étonna Moriyama.**

Tous les membres s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Il avait subitement changé de couleur.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Questionna Kasamatsu ayant peur de comprendre.**  
 **-Je crois que j'ai fais une mauvaise interprétation à Kise. Expliqua Moriyama en baissant la tête.**  
 **-Une minute tu es allé lui dire quoi ?!**  
 **-Que tu avais une folle envie de le tabasser...**

Cette remarque lui fit se prendre un coup de pied le mettant KO suivi d'un : C'est toi que je vais tabasser si cela continu ! Pourquoi Moriyama lui avais dis ça ? Enfin maintenant comment lui dire qu'il y a eu méprise. En tout cas il devait d'abord subir la colère du coach et ça c'était tout sauf gagner. Le capitaine vit ensuite que Hayakawa et Moriyama s'échangeaient leur testament. Il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer ils n'allaient pas mourir ou peut être que si en fin de compte... Ils entrèrent donc dans le gymnase d'un pas mal assuré. Tout les membres s'étant cacher derrière Kasamatsu car étant le capitaine c'était lui qui devait prendre la parole... Merci la solidarité... Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

- **Euh... Coach... Commença Kasamatsu.**  
 **-Vous avez échoué. Continua l'homme qui lui faisait face.**  
 **-Comment ?**  
 **-Tu ne n'aurais pas commencé ta phrase ainsi si tu avais réussit. On doit donc faire une croix sur l'as de Kaijô.**  
 **-Ne vous en faites pas je suis sûr qu'il a dis ça et qu'il reviendra vite. Annonça Moriyama essayant de remonter le moral à leur coach.**

Malheureusement, il ne s'était jamais autant trompé car cela faisait désormais une semaine que Kise était parti. Les membres de Kaijô avaient donc décidé d'essayé de le retrouver faisant tous les sport collectifs et imaginables. Ils avaient essayé le golf et le volley mais aucune trace du mannequin. Le connaissant il allait sûrement faire des sports collectifs se qu'il faisait une piste restait plus qu'à savoir lequel. Étant donné qu'il avait déjà fais du foot il n'en referait sûrement pas. Mais alors qu'est ce que le blond avait l'intention de faire ?

 **-Il y a beaucoup trop de sports collectifs c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Soupira Kobori alors qu'il venait d'essayer le football américain suivant l'idée de Moriyama.**  
 **-Il faut faire ça de manière méthodique. Expliqua Kasamatsu en croisant les bras. Voyons, il y a quoi comme sports collectifs ?**  
 **-Du rugby, du hockey, de la natation et du plongeon synchronisé, cita Moriyama. La course de Relay, du basket...**  
 **-Crétin ! Je te signale qu'il a arrêté le basket a cause de tes âneries !**  
 **-Désolé...**

Ne trouvant aucun sport susceptible de correspondre à Kise, malgré tout, ils essayèrent tous les sports collectifs qui leur vinrent à l'esprit. Mais bon sang quel sport aurait bien pu choisir cet abruti de blond pour qu'il ne l'ait pas encore retrouvé ?! C'est alors que Kobori pris la parole pour proposer une de ses idées.

 **-Peut-être le patinage artistique ? Après tout il est mannequin un sport gracieux comme celui-ci lui irait très bien. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**  
 **-On ne perd rien à aller voir. Soupira Kasamatsu semblant résigné a accepter toutes les propositions que ses coéquipiers aller lui faire.**

Malheureusement, le mannequin n'avait pas décidé de se rendre sur la glace car les personnes présentent sur la patinoire, quand ils étaient venus, leur avait assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les membres de l'équipe de basket se remirent donc à chercher un sport. Peut être que Kise avait choisi un sport totalement inimaginable pour être sûr de ne pas croiser ses anciens coéquipier ? Cette hypothèse n'était malheureusement pas à exclure. Cela leur rajouter donc un nouveau problème. C'est à ce moment là que Moriyama décida de se faire de nouveau remarquer se relevant d'un coup, ayant l'air d'avoir eu une illumination.

 **-Le sumotori ! S'exclama-t-il avec une tête d'illuminé**  
 **-Pardon ?! S'étonna Kasamatsu pensant avoir mal entendu.**  
 **-Il est partit faire du sumotori car il est sur qu'on n'ira pas le chercher là-bas !**

Sans leur laissait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Moriyama partit en direction du club de sumotori. Quand les autres membres de l'équipe de basket arrivèrent, ils virent le dernier membre leur adressait un grand sourire. Apparemment il venait de discuter avec le coach du sumotori et celui-ci venait dire qu'ils avaient en effet un nouveau membre qui s'appelait Kise. L'espoir commença à revenir en entendant la nouvelle. Malheureusement, leur espoir fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils virent le dénommé Kise. C'était un homme gros (comme tout les sumos quoi) roux avec des taches de rousseurs partout sur le visage. En plus d'après ce que Kobori avait entendu Kise était le prénom du sumo et non son nom. C'est donc en trainant des pieds que les basketteurs sortirent la salle d'entrainement du sumotori. C'est au moment où ils allèrent laissé tomber qu'Hayakawa prit la parole ayant l'air d'avoir une idée.

 **-(En) sport co(llec)tif (il) y a le (hand)ball. Expliqua t il.**  
 **-J'ai rien compris à part le mot ball. Râla une fois de plus Kasamatsu**  
 **-(Sui)vez moi !**

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit en courant en direction du club de handball. Les autres membres de basket de l'équipe de basket en vinrent donc à la conclusion qu'Hayakawa voulait qu'ils le suivent. Les basketteurs arrivèrent donc dans le gymnase du handball et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Kise jouer au handball ! Les joueurs restèrent un petit moment comme ça avant que Kasamatsu ne se retourne murmurant un : On n'a rien a faire là on rentre.  
Le mannequin ne reviendrait jamais ils devaient donc faire une croix dessus. Dans les vestiaires du club de handball Kise s'était fait félicité par les membres de sa nouvelle équipe. C'est alors que le blond surpris une conversation.

 **-Hey tu as entendu ça il paraît que le club de basket se prépare pour la Winter Cup. Expliqua l'un qui avait l'air d'être un parfait abruti.**  
 **-C'est sérieux pourtant ils ont été trop nazes au tournois inter lycée. Répondit un autre semblant être une vrai plaie.**  
 **-Je vous interdis de dire du mal de cette équipe ! S'exclama Kise visiblement énervé avant de murmurer. Surtout que ce match là ils l'ont perdu à cause de moi...**

Du côté du club en question, les joueurs semblaient avoir perdu toute motivation. Kasamatsu avait tout essayé pour les motiver mais sans succès.

 **-On peut dire adieu à la Winter Cup. Soupira Kobori on ne peut plus déprimé. Sans Kise on est finis...**  
 **-Arrêter ces paroles pessimistes !Ordonna Kasamatsu. On y arrivera bien avec ou sans lui !**  
 **-Tu es bien le seul à penser ça... Soupira Moriyama.**

Cette remarque lui valut le droit de se prendre un coup. Décidément c'était sûr qu'avec cet état d'esprit ils n'iraient pas bien loin. En plus les joueurs n'avaient pas l'air décidé à s'entraîner. Il soupira, décidemment comment allait il s'y prendre pour faire en sorte que cette équipe redeviennent celle qu'elle était avant l'arrivée de Kise. Dans tout les cas ce n'était pas gagné. C'est alors que Moriyama se leva d'un bond.

 **-Et si on allait manger une glace ?, proposa celui-ci, Ça nous donnera du courage pour faire l'entrainement.**  
 **-Ouais cela me paraît être une bonne idée. Approuva Kobori en se levant à son tour.**

Voyant que tout le monde avait l'air décidé Kasamatsu n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition. C'est ainsi que tout les membres de Kaijô partirent en direction de la superette. Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien avant de repartir en direction du gymnase. C'est lorsqu'ils furent proches de la salle que les joueurs entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une balle rebondissant sur le sol et celui de chaussure crissant sur le parquet. Intrigué par le bruit les basketteurs s'approchèrent prudemment du gymnase. Qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise quand ils virent que la personne étant a l'intérieur de la pièce n'était autre que Kise qui jouait tout seul ! Sans aucun problème le mannequin mit un panier. C'est lorsque le blond retomba sur le sol qu'il s'aperçut que les membres de l'équipe de Kaijô étaient là. Le mannequin resta un long moment les bras ballant avant de chercher une excuse à leur donner. Le blond prétexta qu'il avait vu de la lumière mais personne et ce ballon par terre il avait donc décidé de ranger. Sans plus de cérémonie le jeune homme s'éclipsa mais, malheureusement pour lui il se fit interpeller par les basketteurs le mannequin se mit donc à courir pour les éviter.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous attendez rattraper le ! Hurla le coach en sortant dont ne sait où.**  
 **-Mais d'où il sort lui ? Se demanda Kise sans pour autant s'arrêter dans sa course.**

Il continua de courir mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, pour voir où en était ses poursuivants, il fut choqué de voir le coach courir mais pire encore : il était en train de le rattraper car il courrait avec une vitesse faramineuse, ce qui choqua tout les adolescents présent. Coincé dans une impasse, il du se retourner pour faire face a son ancienne équipe.

 **-Dites donc coach vous nous avez... Cachez que vous ... Étiez aussi bon sprinteur... Expliqua Hayakawa en tentant de reprendre son souffle rendant ses phrases plus compréhensibles.**  
 **-En effet, je ne vous l'ai pas dis mais en réalité bien avant de devenir coach de basket je faisais de l'athlétisme. Répondit l'entraineur d'une voix posée ne semblant pas fatigué malgré sa course effrénée. J'ai même finis de nombreuses fois champion olympique j'étais connu sous le nom d'Usain Bolt dans ma jeunesse.**

Les membres de Kaijô le regardèrent visiblement peu convaincus par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est bizarre mais il était beaucoup moins bronzé que l'atléte que le coach venait de mentionner. Celui-ci expliqua alors que, le soleil de la jamaique était plus propice au bronzage intensif raison pour laquelle il n'avait plus cette couleur depuis qu'il était arrivé au Japon. Kasamatsu lui jeta un regard peu convaincu que l'entraineur ignora préférent reprendre d'une voix grave.

 **-Mais il y a plus important que ces vieilles histoires... Kise !**

Le blond sursauta en entendant son nom, pensant qu'on l'avait oublié et baissa la tête regardant ses chaussures pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres. Il faisait passer son poids d'un pieds sur l'autre attendant visiblement que le coach reprenne la parole ce qu'il ne tarda pas.

 **-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire de basket parce que cela t'ennuyait mais nous venons tous de t'apercevoir en train de jouer as-tu une explication à fournir ?**  
 **-Euh... Je passais là par hasard et j'avais décidé de passer vous faire un petit coucou rien de plus alors si vous permettez.**

Et il commença à partir passant à côté des joueurs de basket.

 **-Vas-y Kasamatsu à toi de jouer. Lui murmura Kobori en lui donnant un coup de coude, a toi de dissiper ce malentendu.**  
 **-T'as pas intérêt à te louper. Expliqua le coach soudainement entouré d'une aura noire.**  
 **-Euh... Kise ! L'interpella Kasamatsu**  
 **-T'as pas intérêt à te louper...**  
 **-On a compris coach pas la peine de le répété trente six fois...**

Le mannequin s'arrêta attendant la suite de son senpai sans pour autant se retourner. Le capitaine pris une profonde inspiration.

 **-Tu sais depuis ton départ a Kaijô le morale de l'équipe est proche de zéro tu les connais une fois qu'ils aiment bien quelqu'un ils n'aiment pas le voir partir. Alors autant te dire que pour débuter la Winter Cup c'est mal partit. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours était sympathique avec toi je le conçois. Je m'énerve souvent c'est vrai et c'est encore plus en ce moment. Si j'étais loin de toi c'était pour éviter de déverser ma colère sur toi mais apparemment Moriyama t'as fais une mauvaise interprétation. Mais si c'est à cause de moi que tu es partis alors je renoncerais a mon statu de capitaine sans hésiter.**  
 **-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! S'exclama le coach toujours en compagnie de son aura démoniaque.**  
 **-Voyons laisser le finir ! S'exclama Kobori priant pour que le discours de leur capitaine fonctionne.**  
 **-Enfin je n'ai jamais été doué pour les grands discours donc en résumé. S'il te plaît revient, ils veulent te revoir au club et... Moi aussi... Mais si tu veux partir c'est ton...**  
 **Le capitaine de Kaijô n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit couper par Kise qui venait littéralement de lui sauter dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras évitant de justesse un coup de son senpai un sourire niais sur le visage.**  
 **-Oh senpai ! Comme je suis heureux de t'entendre me dire ça c'est trop gentil ! Je croyais vraiment que tu me détestais ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant toujours son capitaine.**  
 **-Cela risque vraiment d'être le cas si tu ne me lâche pas TOUT DE SUITE !**  
 **-Euh... Sinon Kise je suis désolé j'ai mal interpréter... tu... Commença Moriyama en s'approchant du mannequin qui avait enfin lâché le capitaine.**  
 **-Je reviens jouer avec vous !**  
 **-Mais tu fais partit du hand. Remarqua Hayakawa qui c'était enfin calmer rendant ses phrases compréhensibles.**  
 **-Bah je démissionne du club pas de soucis enfin si vous voulez encore de moi...**  
 **-Oui bien sûr pas de soucis ! S'exclama le coach en pleurant ses larmes formant de grandes cascades.**  
 **-Euh... C'est quoi le problème du coach ? Se demanda Kobori.**

Et c'est sur ces paroles que le lendemain Kise alla annoncer sa démission au club de handball prétextant un mauvais travail d'équipe au sein du club. Il partit ensuite gaiment en direction du gymnase du club de basket. Mais à peine fut-il rentrait qu'il réceptionna assez difficilement un ballon de basket qui venait d'être lancer dans sa direction par son senpai. Celui-ci lui sourit chose qui était rare chez lui.

 **-Bein alors tu pars une semaine et tu oublies déjà les horaires ! Tu es en retard. Expliqua t il. Alors dépêche toi d'aller te changer et de t'échauffer on ne va pas t'attendre 107 ans.**  
 **-Oui tout de suite ! S'exclama joyeusement Kise en courant en direction des vestiaires.**

Décidément il allait rester longtemps dans cette équipe. Cela était parti pour durer...


End file.
